


War over love?

by xMadDisaster



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Blackmail, F/F, Fluff, Heartbreak, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Rumors, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6297436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMadDisaster/pseuds/xMadDisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Title in working progress ~ would love some suggestions) </p><p>What do you do when you find yourself falling for the one person you shouldn't. With their love tainted by the morals they live by in this world, Levi pushes his young subordinate, Eren, as far away as possible. But when mother nature decides to throw in a curve ball the Captain has to decide which path he must take. Follow the rules of their land, or follow his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly I apologise for how rubbish this is! I haven't written fan-fiction in many years (and never on this site) and never have I written about this fandom! So I ask you to bare with me on this one. I'm going to try my best to keep up to date with this fic, and not leave it hanging like I have with many other projects. (It might also take me a while to get into the role of these characters, so if they seen too OC atm, I'm sorry, I'm hoping to break into them soon). So any feedback, you guys can give, will be more than appreciated.

“I love you, Levi.” The smile was bright, eyes full of hope and of course, love.  
“Don’t.” A simple reply, which cut all those hopes and dreams dead. Just one words and his world came shattering down.  
“H-Heichou-”  
“Go...This, us...it was never going to happen Jaeger.” Levi replied as dryly as he could. He wanted to hurt the boy, make him realise that this, they, weren't going to be some lovey dovey couple. No; Levi was his Captain, and Eren his subordinate. 

Standing up; Levi began to redress himself, thankful that he’d already washed himself off with a cloth. He hated being dirty, which was a fucking joke seeing as what they’d just done resulted in being the dirtiest he possibly could be - minus killing titans. 

“B-But...Heichou...we..we just, I thought…” Eren had no idea what to say, or do. He’d offered his heart up on a platter to this man; given him everything, his body, his love, his virginity. And here he was, stuttering over his words, his chest heavy like someone was punching him repeatedly. 

“Had sex.” Levi snapped, his bored gaze falling upon the younger male. “That’s all this was. And no; it won’t be happening again. You’re a god-damn child Jaeger, a monster, under my care.” And there it was; those words, _a monster_ , that did the trick. The door slammed shut so quickly, Levi barely had time to register the footsteps and the muffled sobs before Eren had even reached the door, opened it, and escaped. 

Sighing heavily, Levi sat down on the edge of his bed, head in hands, listening to the faint sounds of the troops practising outside. He hadn't meant it, not all of it. Christ, he didn't know what he meant any more. Here he was, a man, already in relationship with a woman, a fellow warrior; Petra Ral. And yet was finding himself drawing closer to the titan boy every day.

First it had begun as simple lust; something he could easily control. But soon he found himself mesmerized by the boy, his eyes drawing him in like quicksand. Surely to die. Now it isn’t just the boy’s body and godly good looks that enticed the man (maybe at first; sure), no it was also his willpower, his determination; just everything about him. The first time they slept together, just over a month ago; had been one of the most amazing, mind blowing experiences Levi had ever had. And no, he wasn't exaggerating. 

Groaning in annoyance, at himself mostly, Levi pulled himself up and continued to get dressed. He’d told Eren this wouldn’t happen again, over and over. Told him they had to stop getting close, that this _‘love’_ the boy had for him wasn't worth it. But deep down, knowing how much he’d hurt him this time, Levi felt...different. He refused to believe he’d fallen for him, refused to believe the boy had somehow knocked down the walls he’d built around his stone heart. But how long could he keep on denying this? He’d noticed that he harboured none of these feelings towards Petra, in fact, he hardly harboured _any_ feelings towards her. So why was he with her, you may ask. Levi didn't know. He didn't know anything any more. 

Once dressed the man left his room, slamming the door behind him. _What had that door done to him?_. And made his way down to the mess hall for his breakfast. His journey down, although not a long trip, today felt like an eternity. Every soldier he passed he gave one sharp nod and continued, never stopping, not that anyone would try to stop him. They all knew that if Levi hadn’t had his morning cup of tea, he was completely unapproachable. Some knew this from experience; Levi without his tea meant he was even angrier than normal. 

Stomping into the Mess Hall, Levi prepared himself mentally for yet another shit fest of a day. What was going to be thrown his way first? Shitty-Glasses and her insane theories? Maybe Commander eyebrows would decide to piss him off extra early with his smiles and damn happy mood. Or perhaps, it would be Mikasa who was currently glaring bloody daggers at him from her table. Of course Levi knew this was going to happen; he knew Eren would either tell Mikasa, or she’d somehow find out; but right now he wasn’t in the mood for this. Walking up to serving hatch, Levi ordered, more like demanded, for his cup of tea and a plate of _whatever was available_ before turning around, folding his arms and glaring around the room. Everyone was always too happy go lucky in the mornings, for his liking, it pissed him off even more. But right now it didn't matter too much. No right now his silver eyes were gliding over the table which the 104th training squad were currently sat at. 

Most of them were laughing and chatting with each other, Reiner's booming laugh overshadowing the rest. The only three that weren't laughing and joining in with the conversation, were Mikasa, Armin and Eren. A sigh escaped Levi’s lips immediately, he could already see how angry and upset Eren was; and no, he didn't get any joy from seeing it. The boy’s eyes, normally so full of hope, happiness, swimming with emotions was no longer. Now they held all his current emotions, with the threat of tears falling, and the true hurt showing itself painfully. Levi wanted more than anything to just walk over, tell him he was sorry, that he never meant it. But Levi was stubborn, even more so than Eren and so even with Mikasa still glaring at him, as if hoping it would be enough to make the man keel over in pain. With Eren avoiding his gaze while Armin stroked his back soothingly, telling him it would all be okay, Levi made no attempt to fix this problem. 

“Heichou...your breakfast is ready.” The girl behind the counter announced, offering a soft smile as she handed it and his cup of tea to him. Levi turned slowly, not wanting to take his eyes off the scene in front of him, and took the plate and cup with a firm nod. Heading over to his normal table, his eyes dancing over Eren one more time; though he didn't get any response, Levi grumbled under his breath before settling down in his normal seat. 

“LEVI!” Hanji yelled, loud enough to make his ears pop as she parked herself down in the chair opposite him. Her eyes were ablaze like wildfire; this wasn't going to end well...or soon.

Levi groaned, rubbing at his temples before taking a sip of his tea. “What do you want Shitty-Glasses?” He snapped, his eyes fixed on her, his brow furrowed. He couldn't be bothered with her shit today, he couldn't be bothered with anyone's shit today. Part of him wished he was still in bed, but then he knew he wouldn't have wanted to be alone, he’d want to still be tangled up with Eren. Watching his shallow breaths, how he looked so peaceful, even in at a time like this. _Stop thinking about him!_ He mentally slapped himself. 

“Eren looks sad; what did you do this time?” Levi nearly choked on his tea this time, Christ, this woman must be trying her best to kill him off early, and it was bloody working. “I didn’t do anything…” He mumbled, taking a bit of his bacon and egg. His eyes narrowed on his plate, wishing the floor would open up and swallow him into the abyss. 

“He didn’t do what?” Came a new voice; Erwin. Sitting down with his usual cup of coffee, the man ran his eyes over both leaders, as if trying to decode it all in his mind.  
“He’s upset Eren, look at my poor little pookie, he looks like he’s about to cry.” Hanji wined, her eyes zoning in on the boy who was still being comforted by Armin.  
“I didn't fucking do anything!” Levi lied, his eyes never leaving his plate as he continued to eat, his anger (more at himself) only rising. _Don’t you think I hate myself enough, already, shitty-glasses?_  
“So why is Ackerman glaring at you like she wants to gouge your eyes out?” Erwin interjected, his eyebrow cocking as he continued to survey the situation. “I’d say you have done something, the boy is clearly upset, and we know just how much he looks up to you, Levi.” he soon added, sipping at his coffee before glancing at Hanji who nodded furiously. 

Having had enough, Levi shoved his plate away from him, despite having only eating half of the food on it and stood up. Glaring at the pair he shook he head, it’s not even worth a breath, he thought to himself and stormed out of the hall. _Great; today was just going from bad to worse!_

“And he thinks we don’t know…” Hanji laughed, her eyes glued to the Captain as he stormed away, and only diverted her gaze to Erwin once Levi was out of sight. “So...why do you think Eren is so sad?”  
“It’s obvious isn’t it?” Erwin quipped, keeping his voice low. “Levi’s still denying his feelings.”  
“And probably in the harshest way he could.” Hanji grumbled. Yes she and Erwin had figured out something was going on between the pair for a while now. Their plan had been to sit back, and quietly push the two together from the sidelines; but it didn’t seem to be working quite to plan. 

“Well; I better get on with my day.” Hanji grinned; standing up from her seat. “OH EREN!...TIME TO GO CHERRY!” She cackled, receiving an eyeroll from Erwin and, well - pretty much everyone else in the room, as she literally bounced her way out of the room; with Eren following silently behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren receives some news and Armin stay's by his side throughout.

It had been three weeks since their last late night ‘meeting’ and so far Eren and Levi had done well to avoid each other's gaze as much as possible, without anyone becoming suspicious. So far only one person knew they had slept together on the two occasions and that was Armin. Of course, Eren had never told Armin outright what had been going on with their superior, the boy had simply figured it out for himself. Quoting _“When you look hard enough the signs are there, I’ve known you a long time Eren and I haven’t seen you smile the way you do around him, for many years.”_. Eren had been stumped by his philosophical words, but now he was beginning to understand them. Despite how hard he’d tried, Armin had seen through the act, he’d seen Eren’s true feelings and now, now he was being of more help than he could ever have imagined. 

As they walked through the forest with the rest of the squad, Armin glanced over towards Eren. Recently he’d been acting differently, and seemed….off. But Eren hadn’t even noticed, so Armin kept quiet, deciding to simply observe his friend and see if whatever was wrong would pass. But even now, Armin could see Eren was beginning to sweat slightly, and yet they weren’t doing any excessive exercise. A frown creased it’s way onto his face as he watched his best friend. He was clearly struggling and yet the blonde couldn’t figure out why. Had Levi upset him again? No that couldn’t be it, Armin had been by his friend’s side constantly the past 3 weeks and the only time Levi had spoken to him had been at meetings, of which he had been present. So what was it?

“We’ll stop here and set up camp!” Levi’s voice cut through Armin’s thoughts and instantly he followed Eren over to a fallen log and sat down beside him. “Are you okay?” he whispered quietly, blue eyes glancing up every now and again to make sure no one was listening in. Thankfully everyone was setting up camp so the pair could catch a moment to talk. “Yeah I’m fine…” Eren whispered back, wiping his forehead. Armin frowned, he knew he was lying, he could see it clear as day. Before he could reply though another voice cut through and a bag of camping gear was thrown at them “Oi Jaeger! Stop slacking!” Armin glared up at Jean while Eren simply pulled himself up onto slightly wobbly legs and began to unpack the bag. He wasn’t going to back chat? Wasn’t going to pick a fight? That had everyone stumped… 

Armin quickly began to help him, his eyes constantly locking onto his unsteady frame. He didn’t know what to say to him, he just wanted to make sure he was okay, but if Eren wasn’t going to admit something was wrong then he didn’t know what he could do to help. “Here...let me,” he whispered, holding out his hand to take the tent Eren had in his hands, from him. “I’m fine Armin!” Eren snapped, keeping his voice low, somehow, before sighing deeply. “Sorry...I didn’t mean to -”, Armin shook his head, resting his hand on his shoulder, trying to provide some sort of comfort. “It’s okay, I know you’re not feeling great, I can see it Eren. Take it easy, I’ll cover your back.” he offered, smiling his usual soft smile which in turn caused Eren to smile back.   
“What’s going on over here Jaeger? Arlert?” Levi, this was all they needed. Eren quickly busied himself with getting back to work, wiping away the brow on his forehead every now and again, while Levi watched him closely. Something was off, and he knew it but Armin was quick to interrupt his train of thought causing the Captain to frown ever so slightly more. “Nothing sir, Sorry sir!” Armin saluted before grabbing the supplies and continuing to help Eren pitch up their tent. Levi nodded, though not all that convinced, and walked away to finish setting up his tent. 

-x- 

Once camp was pitched, the squad set about getting ready to start some training. They still had enough daylight left so Levi had decided his team needed to train harder. After a quick talk over what they would be doing, bodies were soon flying into the air. Eren shot into the air himself, and the notion itself made him queasy. Landing on a nearby tree branch, Eren watched as the others flew through the air effortlessly. Something wasn’t right, he felt so different, but he couldn’t put this finger on it. It felt as though he wasn’t really all there, like everything was blurring around him and yet he knew exactly where he was, and what he was suppose to be doing. Shaking his head, he shot his cables into another tree and swung. 

Armin watched from afar, flying through the air, ducking and weaving, he watched as his best friend lagged behind the rest of them. He could see he was struggling and yet every time he attempted to get closer to him someone would come shooting past him and block his pass. “Keep up Jaeger!” Levi shouted from one of the branches he was perched on, his stoic expression boring into the teen. “Yes sir!” Eren yelled back, but even Armin noted the slight quaking in his voice. 

Eren pushed forward, ignoring the sickening feeling in the pit of stomach and the sweat that was clinging to his body. He had to prove he could do this, he had to prove he was better than what people currently thought of him. Flying past the others, Eren flipped his body through the air; instantly regretting it as his stomach did somersaults. Flying off to one side, the teen landed on a nearby tree branch, ignoring Levi (and Jean’s) shouting. “Jaeger! I didn’t say you could stop!” but Eren didn’t care, his hand slammed onto the tree and he began to throw up. His body keeled over as he retched and coughed. He was somewhat aware of the others stopping and landing on trees, as well as Jean and Reiner shouting out remarks, but Eren couldn’t care less. “Eren!?” Armin, was that Armin? He couldn’t tell anymore, it sounded so far away and muffled. After one last heave, he lifted his body up and wiped away at his mouth. He tried to focus on the branches and leaves around him but his sight just kept going blurry. He felt light headed, and found it harder to keep still. His body swayed slightly, and as the voices around him slowly faded into muffled sounds Eren found his eyes fluttering shut and his legs giving way. “EREN!” The others screamed in unison and they watched on in horror. Eren’s body fell lifelessly from the branch and began it’s decent though the air.

Armin shot himself forward, his eyes wide and his the sound of his heart pounding in his ears. He knew something had been wrong! Why hadn’t he made some excuse and taken Eren back to the base and get Hanji to look him over. Swooping in, Armin grabbed onto the other teen and landed them both safely on the ground. He pressed his hand to his forehead as the others quickly descended. “Is he okay!” he heard Mikasa shouting from behind him, but the first face he saw was Levi’s. “He’s burning up sir, he’s clearly not well...please let me take him back to base!” Armin spoke quickly and calmly. Levi’s eyes were wide, he looked confused but also worried, that was something Armin hadn’t seen before. The Captain nodded “We’ll all go back…” he mutted. Armin gulped, that wasn’t good...but he wasn’t in any position to complain and so he began to pull himself up, holding Eren in his arms. But the latter was much heavier than he’d thought he’d be and his legs began to shake slightly. Before he could do anything else, Levi stepped in and took the teen from him “Let me….” he muttered, his eyes casting down at the boy’s flushed face. “Move out! Arlert and I will get Jaeger back to base, you lot clear up camp and head back yourselves!” he yelled at them before motioning with his head for Armin to follow. 

-x- 

When Eren awoke, he found himself saying in a bed in an unknown room and a figure sitting at the end of the bed. He groaned out as he rubbed at his eyes and tried to sit up. “Hey, you’re awake…” Armin whispered, quickly aiding him with sitting up. “What happened?” Eren whispered back, his voice hoarse and he taste the vomit still. “I don’t really know…” Armin replied truthfully. “You weren’t looking great out there, and all of a sudden you were throwing up and then passed out. I only just about caught you…” he explained, his expression showing it all. This wasn’t good, and Eren knew people would be wondering why it’d happened. 

“Where am I?” he then asked, glancing around the room, he felt like he knew it, but he couldn’t think straight right now. “Hanji’s quarters, when Captain Levi and I got you back here, we took you straight to her. She took your bloods and the results are on the table.” he nodded to the desk he was talking about. Eren gulped “And?” Armin shrugged. “Not sure, she got called into Erwin’s office before she could look at them.” he explained. Eren stared at his friend, his expression changing slightly but no words were needed for what he was asking. Armin bit his lip before sighing and giving in. Hopping off the bed, he walked over to the desk and picked up the results. Opening them, he slowly began to read, taking in all the information. Eren watched quietly from the bed, he didn’t like the silence, but what he didn’t like most was the way Armin’s eyes widened in what looked like horror. “A-Armin?”

Armin gulped, looking up slowly from the paper. “You-you’re…” he couldn’t get the words, out, it was like his mouth had instantly gone dry and his tongue had become tied. “I’m what!” Eren was frantic and yet he still felt too ill to move around. _“You’re pregnant Eren….”_

Time seemed to stand still for the pair, teal met blue and hands trembled ever so slightly. “W-what do you mean? I’M A BOY!” Eren’s voice broke by the end, his eyes filling with tears and his body trembling. Armin rushed back over to him, wrapping his arms around his slender frame instantly. “I know...I don’t understand it either...but you are…” he whispered, while one hand rubbed gentle circles into his back. “We need to talk to Hanji about this, she’ll be back soon -” “NO!” Eren quickly interrupted, his eyes widened, the fear clear in them. “If you tell her she’ll tell Erwin and Levi! And then everyone will know he’s the father!” Eren sobbed, the tears now running down his cheeks. Armin didn’t fight back, he knew he was right. Hanji wouldn’t be able to keep this a secret, and if Levi found out? How would he react to it? Before he could reply, the door opened and thinking quickly Armin shoved the paper into his pocket. 

“Sorry about that, Erwin really knows when to- oh my Eren are you okay?” Hanji stared over at the two in confusion. Armin simply nodded, pushing a smile on his face “Yeah he’s fine, just feels like an idiot for letting everyone see him like this…” he lied, Eren nodded in agreement, thankful for his friends quick thinking. Hanji nodded slowly and headed for her desk. “Okay, well don’t worry - we’ve all seen worse - now for your resu-” Hanji stopped in her steps and stared at the desk. Where were the results? “Where’s the results?” she asked, frowning deeply before looking towards the other two. Armin shrugged, keeping his cool. “Can I take him out of here now please?” Glancing back her desk, Hanji scratched her head before nodding. “Sure...I’ll come find you both once I find those damn results.” she laughed. Armin nodded and helped Eren out of the bed. “Thanks!” he called before leading the teen out of the room, letting him lean on him for support. 

“Pregnant…” Eren whispered quietly, thankful that they were the only ones in the corridor at the time. “What am I going to do?” he sobbed, his teal, bloodshot eyes, glancing towards the blonde. “I don’t know, Eren.” Armin whispered, his eyes meeting his. “But I’m going to help you, okay? I’ll be by your side every step of the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo sorry for this being so late ¬_¬  
> I really want to try and post a new chapter each other but I've been hit by writers block and that's why this chapter sucks! *bows down*  
> Also, I've had a lot going on just of late; and have had a decline in health (I'm back on the mend now though).   
> I hope this chapter doesn't suck too much. I promise this fic will get more interesting soon! 
> 
> (Disclaimer ~ Although this chapter is more about Eren and Armin, it's only in the way of friendship! Armin is a key character in this fic when it comes to this particular plot).
> 
> \-- Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this trash, Kudos and comments are highly appreciated (I will start replying to them, I PROMISE xD)  
> Tumblr: xMadDisaster.tumblr.com  
> Youtube: www.youtube.com/user/xMadDisaster


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for this being so late AGAIN! I actually had the first half of this written back when I posted chapter 2, but I felt it needed more - and then I was hit with writers block and life got pretty crazy again. Anyhooo here's chapter 3! it's more of a filler. We finally get to see the softer side to Levi (at the moment he's going to be very to and throw), and we get a little bit of smut (can it be called smut when it's so poorly written? EHEH -- but if you liked it and want more let me know! otherwise it's gunna be a while before these two get it on xD).

Pregnant. He was pregnant, a male...how could this be? Eren was in despair, he was young and hated (and feared), by most. So how was he supposed to look after a child? To raise that child and love that child, and no doubt he’d be alone in doing so. After all, it was only three weeks ago that Levi had called him a monster, said what they’d done was just sex…

Tears instantly began to stream down his cheeks as he remembered it all. His sight blurred from the tears, and he sniffed as he quickly tried to wipe them away. One thing that kept him comforted right now was Armin’s arm around his waist, holding him close. Despite the height difference, the boy had no trouble keeping the taller upright and Eren couldn’t help but let out a breathy chuckle at the thought of it. “Thank you, Armin…” he whispered once all his tears were gone, though his eyes were still slightly sore looking. Armin looked up to his friend as they made their way through the corridor’s slowly and at ease. He smiled his normal genuine smile and nodded “It’s okay Eren, I’ll always be here for you, you know that.” Eren beamed a toothy grin at that. 

Entering the Mess Hall, the boy’s instantly became aware of all the eyes currently lingering on them. Eren tensed in his friend’s arms, his eyes stayed glued to the floor as he felt his hands begin to tremble once more. “Hey...it’s okay, how about we sit at a table by ourselves?” Armin suggested, his eyes fixed on his friend. Eren nodded in response, and allowed Armin to lead him over to a table. Helping him to sit, he gently rubbed his back, before whispering to him “I’ll just go get us some food and drinks.. I right here.” he reassured. Eren panicked slightly, whipping his head around to watch the other male walk over to the hatch. He fiddled with his hands on top of the table, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip. He could feel the eyes on him, he knew the people were talking about him, he could hear the muttering. 

As his eyes fluttered over his hands, feeling like he was getting smaller and smaller, Eren was unaware of someone approaching and so he jumped slightly when he heard the voice. The voice of the one person he didn’t want to see right now. “Eren; what did Hange say?” Levi sat himself down opposite the teen, his leg crossing over the other while his eyes fixed only on him. Eren gulped, his fingers fiddling with the sleeves of his shirt. “Uh….” his mouth went dry, what the hell was he going to say? _Oh she said nothing because Armin and I stole the results after reading them. Oh and by the way I’m pregnant with your baby._ No he couldn’t do that, he didn’t want too, and yet part of him wanted him to know, to scream at him, _Why did you do this to me!_ Levi frowned when Eren didn’t reply and leant forward, resting his hands over the top of his to still his nervous movements. “Eren...Eren, what’s wrong?” he whispered, his eyes searching his bloodshot ones as the tears began to swell again and threaten to fall. Levi’s eyes widened slightly at the sight, and although he’d been doing his best to forget these foreign feelings he harboured for the boy, seeing him like this made his heart ache. “Eren…” he hushed, his thumbs caressing over the backs of his hands. The Captain had almost forgotten where they were, when he felt the sudden urge to get up and pull the boy into his arms. He wanted to find out what was wrong, shower him with affection, and yet he also knew if he did he’d only end up hurting the boy again. 

Before Eren could say anything, or should he say, try to say anything; Armin suddenly appeared with their food and drinks. Sitting himself down next to his friend and placing the food in front of him. “He’s fine sir; just a tummy bug…” Levi stared at the blonde suspiciously, after having pulled his hands from the brunettes quickly when Armin arrived. Armin glanced at their hands before signing “it’s fine sir...I know” at that Eren shot him a look while Levi’s expression turned into a frown “Excuse me?” Armin glanced around room, making sure no one was within earshot. “I know about you two...and no he didn’t tell me, I figured it out. Your secret is safe with me.” Levi’s eyes widened, before flicking between the two teens. He didn’t know whether to feel relieved or annoyed. Eren kept quiet, his eyes trained on his superior, his teeth nibbling on his bottom lip, terrified of what Levi was about to say. What if Armin had just made it all worse? Levi stared at the pair before sighing deeply. “Tch, It better be Arlert. Or else.” he finally spoke, his voice rough and deep, it was clearly the a warning to not take for granted. Standing up, their captain nodded before walking back to his own table. Eren watched after him, his heart racing, but his expression soon fell as he watched Levi sit down and Petra’s arm looped around him as she pressed a kiss to his lips. Armin frowned as he followed his friend’s gaze with his own. The pair watched as the female smiled brightly and giggled softly and although Levi wasn’t smiling and laughing back, she didn’t seem fazed. Levi did however look up and glance over at the teens, but as soon as he did Eren diverted his gaze and stabbed his fork into his scrambled eggs and took a bite. “Try not to think about it Eren...he’s not worth your heartache…” Armin whispered. Eren nodded slowly in reply, swallowing the mouthful of eggs before shovelling some more in. 

Meanwhile Hanji and Erwin came wandering into the hall, both were deep in conversation as they sat down at the table, both seating near Levi. “And you say you left the results on your desk?” Erwin asked, a frown on his face as he watched the female closely. “Exactly that! I left it there and when I got back, they were gone…” “And who had access to the room?” Erwin’s eyes locked on hers, the cogs in his head already turning. “Just Eren and Armin-” Hanji replied a frown on her face as she scratched her head. 

At the mention of the boy’s name, Levi glanced up and stared at the pair. “Oi shitty glasses!” he snapped, in a lower voice. “So Eren just has a tummy bug yeah? Then why did he collapse, he looked and still looks like shit.” Both Hanji and Erwin looked towards their friend with puzzled looks. “What? A tummy bug - Who told you that?” she snorted slightly, raising an eyebrow. Levi glared at the female before rolling his eyes “Eren did. Well it was Arlert actually. They said you’d diagnosed him with a tummy bug.” At that the pair exchanged looks again before Erwin finally spoke up “Levi, Hanji never diagnosed him with anything. The paper the results were written one went missing…” Levi frowned, what the hell did they mean it went missing? It’s not like paper could just get up and go for a walk. “Then what the hell is-” All three pair of eyes shot over towards the two teens as Eren suddenly jumped up from his seat, clutching one hand over his mouth, the other over his stomach and ran from the room. Armin followed quickly, the boy’s cup of water in his hand. It seemed Eren didn’t get far as they could hear him throwing up just out in the corridor. 

Levi’s nose wrinkled in disgust, but he joined Erwin and Hanji in going to investigate. The first thing to hit him was the smell. It was disgusting, but the sight of the boy on his knees crying as he heaved up more food, was enough to stop him from making a snarky comment. Armin was rubbing his back gently, cup still in his other hand. Erwin watched carefully, assessing the situation, while Hanji slowly stepped closer “Armin? Why did you tell Levi Eren has a tummy bug?” Erwin finally asked. The boy looked up quickly, gulping slightly. “He doesn’t want any fuss sir, we’re both sure it is just that though, a tummy bug.” he replied, and again Eren was thankful that he had such quick thinking when under pressure. “That’s all fair and well Armin, but neither of you are a doctor...I want to do another blood test…” Hanji piped up, her hands resting on her hips. “No we aren’t, but his father is and Eren often helped him out. We know what we’re doing...no offense…” Armin muttered in reply and now that Eren had finished being sick, he helped him up, giving him the water to drink. “I’ll take him down to his room…” Hanji was about to fight back, refuse to let them go, but Erwin held his hand up, silencing her on the spot and simply nodded at the pair. “Yes, please do...we’ll clean up this mess.” he offered them both one of his signature smiles and watched as the pair made their way. 

“What did you say that for!” Hanji snapped, turning to glare at the taller male. Erwin simply smiled in response, glancing between the two leaders. “Don’t worry; I know what I’m doing.” he chuckled and began to walk away, whistling as he did- _leaving them to clear up the mess._

-x-  
“Well I think it’s all an act!” Jean groaned. Since Eren had been taken ill the rest of the squad had taken on all the cleaning duties Levi threw at them, even his and Armins. “Jean, how can you say that? You’ve seen how he’s constantly throwing up.” Krista replied with a soft scowl. No matter how hard the female tried, she could never sound, nor look, angry. Jean rolled his eyes at her remark. Of course Krista would stick up for that suicidal bastard, she was kind to everybody. “He could easily be doing that on purpose. I mean come on guys; how is it he’s getting all this time off and yet even Hanji doesn’t know what’s wrong with him!” Jean pointed out, turning to face everyone. As much as they hated to admit it; he had a point.

“That’s true...it is odd that Hanji is in the dark as much as we are.” Connie muttered, pouting his lips as he leant on the top of his broom, in thought. “And yet Armin seems to know exactly everything….” Sasha added in between munching on a potato. Jean pointed his finger at her a determined look upon his face, “Exactly Sasha! He can’t be ill, he’s playing some sort of game with us, isn’t it obvious!” Krista rolled at her eyes as Jean continued to rant and wind up all the others. It was well known that he and Eren knocked head’s a lot and fought all the time, so it was no wonder, really, why he was determined to out Eren out as a liar. Krista felt like she had to say something, anything, she knew it was dangerous to talk like this about one of their squad mates, especially is Mikasa was to overhear them. She was already frustrated with the fact she wasn’t being allowed to see her brother. Just as Krista was about to say something a sharp cough echoed through the room.

Everybody went quiet and all eyes shot over to the doorway where he stood. “I don’t remember saying you could all talk.” Levi deadpanned “You should be cleaning, not gossiping.” As Jean’s mouth dropped open, and he gurgled out what appeared to be attempted words, Krista quickly jumped in. Heavens knows they didn’t need to be in more trouble. “Yes sir! Sorry sir! We’re just all worried about Eren...has there been any news?” Levi’s attention was easily caught by the blonde. Though he’d never admit it, he had a lot of respect for her, and she was one of the only ones in his squad he could actually bare to be around. Minus Eren. Yes, despite how it may seem, Levi could bare Eren, and often found sanctuary in his presence. Shaking himself from his thoughts quickly, Levi shook his head in a silent reply to the female’s question. “Not yet. When there is, I’ll let you know. Now back to cleaning all of you. I want this place to be shining.” and with that Levi turned on his heel and disappeared as quickly as he had appeared. 

Walking away from his squad, Levi let his mind wander back to the conversation he’d overheard the teens having. They all had a point in some aspect. Hanji didn’t know what was wrong with Eren despite being the corps doctor. Only Armin, another member of his squad, seemed to be in the know and no matter what, that just didn’t seem to sit well with the captain. He didn’t fully understand why, but that notion in itself, felt a bitter taste on his tongue. Why did Arlert know, and he didn’t? Eren and he had been somewhat close; right? Levi let out an exasperated sigh as he came to a halt and rested his back against the stone wall. What was he thinking? He wasn’t close with the boy; they’d had sex a few times, but that was all. It wasn’t like they would cuddle and talk about their feelings and shit, afterwards. Closing his eyes, Levi tried to shake the thoughts from his head, but instead his mind was flooded with the memories of their secret meetings. 

_“Heichou…” that sinful sound; the boy’s breathless words as his own lips ghosted over his tanned flesh. ”H-Hei- Mmm - Ahh” the way his body arched into his touch, his head tipping back and cock twitching every time Levi’s lips drew closer. ”Eren…” his own voice wrecked. As his thumbs caressed his hips in a circling motion, Levi finally reached the teens throbbing erection. A small smirk settled on his lips and he blew lightly upon the appendage. Eren gasped, his fingers knotting into the bedsheets. Levi placed a soft kiss to the tip of his cock, which was already leaking small beads pre-cum. Levi hummed and gently dragged his tongue up the length of the boy’s shaft; listening to his sinful moans as he did. His hooded, lust filled eyes, locked with Eren’s own, before his cock was engulfed in that hot, moist cavern. “LEVI!”_

Levi’s eyes ripped open. His breathing erratic and his pants felt 10 times tighter. “Fuck!” he grumbled to himself. Trying to calm himself down, Levi glanced around the hallway he was currently in; he was completely alone, that was good. Not that he was about to knock one out of course. Looking to his left, he recognised the familiar door that lead down to the basement. Down to Eren. Biting his lip, his contemplated his thoughts. _I miss him…_ Levi couldn’t just give in….could he? Before he realised it, he’d unlocked the door, opened it and stepped in. Well there was no turning back now. Shutting and locking the door behind him. Levi grabbed a torch and began descending the stone steps. Each one made his heart race faster. Not that he really knew why; it was probably to do with the memories he’d just subjected himself too. Not before long, Levi reached the door to Eren’s cell. He took a moment to think over his decision. Was this really the right thing to do? Taking a deep breath, whilst quickly being reminded about his little problem in the trouser department, Levi unlocked the door and let himself in. After shutting the door behind him, he could already see in the dim light of the cell, the figure of Eren laying in bed. Levi stepped closer to the bars, placing his torch into one of the holders. The boy looked so peaceful, it was hard to believe he was even ill. _If he is…_ Opening the cell door, Levi slowly stepped in. The sound of the iron bar door moving must have awoken Eren, because the next thing Levi knew, he was slowly sitting up in his bed. “Armin? Is that you?” he called out sleepily as he rubbed at his eyes. “E-Eren…” Levi hushed, his fingers grazing over the boy’s cheek as he slowly sat himself down on the bed. “Heichou!” Eren gasped, his blue-green eyes widening at the sight of his Captain. “W-What are you doing here?” His voice sounded desperate, broken, and that hurt the older man. He didn’t know why, but he hated the idea of Eren being upset. “I miss you...I miss us…”

“But you said-” Levi shook his head, pressing a long slender finger to his lips. “I know what I said. I was wrong…” Eren’s eyes shook, if that was even possible. He looked to be on the verge of crying. “Don’t...p-please...just leave; go to Petra i-if it’s sex you’re looking f-for.” Eren croaked pulling away. Levi stared at him, as it trying to read behind the lines. “It’s not her I want...You know that, you know I’m-” Eren shook his head. He couldn’t deal with this. Knowing that this man, the man he loved, had not only gotten him pregnant, him, a male...but was constantly playing with his feelings. “Y-You say that now...but later? You always do this Levi...You say these things - B-But you don’t realise just how much it’s hurting me!” he sobbed, his arms coiled around his waist, as if protecting the child he was slowly coming to terms with. “I-I love you...b-but I won’t let you hurt me anymore - please go.” Levi looked at him, and in that moment, he knew what it felt to be rejected like he had done to Eren. He felt that ache in his chest, and his reality come crashing down around him. Sighing, Levi rose from the bed with a nod. But before leaving he pressed a gentle kiss to the boy’s head “I’m worried about you. Please Eren; go back to Hanji and have some more tests done.” he whispered, and with that in mind he left.

Eren waited until he was completely gone before letting the tears flow freely. Laying himself back down onto the bed, he slowly lifted his shirt and rested his hand upon his slightly rounded tummy. Caressing in gentle circles. He did it absent-mindedly, already beginning to feel soothed and sleepy from the simple movement. Even though he had a long road ahead of him. He felt in some way his unborn child was listening, waiting and protecting him. He may feel alone right now, but someday he won’t anymore. Someday he’ll have something worth smiling for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's sticking with this fic so far! I know it's slow at the moment but I do have plans for it to pick up // I'm just trying to decide when and how xD 
> 
> Also;; I follow the tag fic: War over love , on tumblr


End file.
